Darktale: The Mirror's Killer
by G.G. South
Summary: Retelling the life of our favorite Disney's Princesses and characters in a new twisted plot after their much anticipated happily ever after. But happiness isn't forever, they know it and only they can keep everyone save.


It was late dark night when the only girl in the town, still wide awake, looking herself in the little mirror. She just bought the mirror earlier that day from Snow White very own shop. The town was no longer like before, controlled by evil witches, always under the attacked of many beasts and no one was there to protects them. But that was change ever since the hunter's club was formed. Now, the town people can be outside their home without the need of being scared. They had now the freedom of doing anything they like. Rules had been reformed. A proper rulers was ruling the kingdom.

The hunter's club was a club dedicating in hunting down any supernatural's beings and creatures that still terrorizing people and towns inside the kingdom. The members of the club swore to end any kind of terror of darkness and brings as much peace to the kingdom and the people as they can. The members were no ordinary people themselves. They were there once. They've been terrorized by the evil darkness, which some people chose to be part of, itself. So now, it is their time to hunt them down and put an end to it.

The club was formed by the beautiful Belle. An adventurer herself, ever since she helped breaks the spell that was put upon The Beast, she determined to stop every dark evil forces and villains that tried to harm anybody. She then recruited the other ladies into joining her in the missions. Under the care of their now possessed gifts, many towns in the kingdom were revived from any evilness. But they, the kingdom included, were far from being happy and safe when something really wrong was beginning to happens to the town they were lived in.

The girl was happily combing her hair in front of the mirror, imagining and hoping herself to be as beautiful as Snow White. Somehow she heard whispers in her ear saying that she knows what to do. Telling her she's know the magic words. "Yes my dear, say the magic words, your wish to be beauty will come true." She put down the comb and stared deep down into the little mirror in her hand. The whispers were still lingering in her mind. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" the girl suddenly speaks out of her conscious. "You are the fairest one of all my dear," voiced a woman from the mirror. The girl then witnessing herself glowing beautifully like a star. Her skins felt smoother than ever before. Her cheeks blushed beautifully like the color of a fresh peach.

"But I am the mightiest one of all, you poor idiot girl. In fact, I am the mightiest fairest of all in the kingdom," said a woman far away from her latest victim, and laughed evilly afterwards. The girl was found dead the next day looking nothing like her. She was all skin-bones, complete burned down as if she caught on fire. The girl was not the only victim that day. She was the tenth victims of the evil doings in just two days. The club was suddenly in desperate on finding out what is behind this latest terror. They're quick on meeting up to put an end toward it.

The hunters meet up was usually carried out in Belle's home. Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora and Alice were all present. Each one of them came as soon as they've heard the news.

"Oh hello Alice, not having fun in wonderland anymore?" teased Aurora.

"Oh I've stop having fun long before you awaken sugar. Do you still had that trauma Aurora, of sleeping that is?" said Alice teasing Aurora back.

"Come on ladies. Stop that. We're all supposed to be united," said Belle now from behind. "I can't figured this one out. I mean, there's no signs at all. She, he, they left nothing behind aside from the body." added Belle. She was there, at every of the victim's home to collect any clues left behind. But there's no clue at all of how or when it started. Family members of each victims certainly sure that there's nothing strange about them before they found death. She knew it too well that this was no ordinary power. "The body looked like it was set on fire, but the surroundings were not. Not their bed, floor or anything."

"That's definitely witchery kind of doings," said Ariel.

"Okay ladies, starting from tonight, we are going hunting. Leave everything you were on temporary behind, lets take down this evil," said Belle. "I've already prepared everything for you ladies. Even the outfits. haha," she squealed as she said that.


End file.
